Weihnostern
by Mel Meria
Summary: Ein James Potter mit verrückten Ideen und eine Lily Evans, die dem Charme eines bestimmten Gryfinndors letztlich doch nicht widerstehen kann ...  Oneshot, COMPLETE  JxL


_Hey ho, endlich gibt es hier mal wieder was Neues von mir ;)_

_Das hier war schon seit Ewigkeiten in mehr oder weniger angefangenem Zustand auf meinem PC, aber jetzt habe ich es eeendlich vollendet ;P Es ist klein, ein bisschen verrückt und es geht um James und Lily - wie immer also ;)_

_Ich hoffe wirklich, es gefällt euch und natürlich freue ich mich sehr über Feedback in jeder Form ;)_

_Tschüssi und liebe Grüße_

_Aiya / MelMeria_

_PS. Das Hörbuch zum Ganzen findet ihr unter meinem YouTubeaccount - www(punkt)youtube(punkt)com/user/AiyanaFuller_

_Hört mal rein, wenn ihr Lust habt ;)_

**Weihnostern**

Es war ein Tag wie die meisten in Hogwarts und auch die Szene, die sich gleich zwischen den amtierenden Schulsprechern abspielen sollte, würde nichts Neues mehr sein für die Gryffindors, denn diese waren längst daran gewöhnt, dass Lily Evans James Potter offenbar nicht leiden konnte.

Die meisten Gryffindormädchen ahnten schon, welche Frage nun folgen würde, als Lily Evans durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich im gleichen Moment James Potters Blick auf ihr Gesicht legte, wobei ein kleines Grinsen auf seine Lippen trat.

„Evans!"

Während die anderen Gryffindors in Gedanken feststellten, dass sie wie zu erwarten Recht gehabt hatten, erstarrte Lily, bevor sie sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu ihm umdrehte.

„Potter", knurrte sie. „Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?"

Er nutzte seine Chance.

„Nun, wenn du so fragst: Ein Date mit dir hätte ich gerne."

„Vergiss es", konterte sie sofort mit kühler Stimme und er verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Ach komm, Evans, wann wird das endlich klappen mit uns beiden ... wann erlöst du mich mal?", fragte James und seine Verzweiflung klang echter, als ihm bewusst war.

Sie schnaubte.

„Wenn Weihnachten und Ostern auf den gleichen Tag fallen, Potter, dann geh ich mit dir aus", gab sie sarkastisch zurück, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte schon zu ihrer Freundin Mary verschwinden, als er ihr noch hinterher rief:  
>"Ist das ein Versprechen, Evans?"<p>

Sie machte ein genervtes Geräusch und eine abwinkende Handbewegung, bevor sie ihm noch einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf und sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ, der ziemlich weit von ihm entfernt war.

Für die meisten Gryffindors, die diese Situation verfolgt hatten, schien es eine Streiterei wie alle anderen zu sein. Aber in James Potters Kopf wuchs eine Idee, von der in diesem Moment noch niemand etwas ahnte ...

Als Lily drei Tage später (es war ein Samstagmorgen) aufwachte, hatte sie sofort das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Wurde sie jetzt paranoid?

Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie aus dem Bett, gähnte einmal ausgiebig und wollte schon ins Bad gehen, als –

Skeptisch betrachtete sie den Stapel Geschenke, der sich vor ihrem Bett türmte. Hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst, oder war Weihnachten vorverlegt worden? Oder gar ihr Geburtstag?

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ging in die Hocke und hob eines der Päckchen hoch, um nach einer Karte zu suchen.

Doch das einzige Wort, das sie auf einer schlichten Rolle Pergament, die daran gebunden war, entdecken konnte, war _Weihnostern_.

Noch verwirrter als zuvor legte sie das Geschenk zurück und wiederholte die Prozedur, wobei sie allerdings immer wieder zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kam: WEIHNOSTERN. Was auch immer das sein sollte.

„Alice?", rief sie in Richtung des Badezimmers, ohne dabei den Blick von dem Stapel Päckchen zu nehmen.

„Hmm?", ertönte es gedämpft hinter der Tür.

„Sag mal, wer oder was ist _Weihnostern_?", rief Lily und konnte hören, wie das leise Poltern in dem Waschraum für einen Moment aussetzte.

„Was ist _was_?", fragte Alice skeptisch und Lily verdrehte die Augen. Offenbar hatte auch ihre beste Freundin keine Ahnung.

„Ach, schon gut, vergiss es", rief sie halbherzig und wandte sich dann mit einem nachdenklichen Funkeln in den Augen wieder den Geschenken zu. Seufzend zog sie schließlich ein großes, merkwürdig geformtes Päckchen aus dem Stapel, das wie alle anderen in den Gryffindorfarben eingepackt war.

Sie tastete es vorsichtig ab, wobei ihr bloß auffiel, dass es sich weich anfühlte und schließlich verdrehte sie die Augen über ihre Paranoia und öffnete es energisch.

Einen Augenblick später starrte sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen auf ein Paar plüschiger Hasenohren.

Was sollte DAS denn bitte?

Mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Belustigung und Wut starrte sie auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand und fragte sich, was bei Merlins Unterhose sie bitte _damit_ sollte. Kopfschüttelnd legte sie die Hasenohren auf ihrem Bett ab und nahm sich vorsichtig eines der anderen Päckchen.

Nach und nach kamen in den nächsten Minuten mehrere Dinge zum Vorschein, die nicht so recht zueinander passen wollten: Ein Weihnachtsstrumpf, bemalte Eier, eine Zuckerstange, jede Menge Schokolade und – etwas, das weich, rot-golden und viel zu groß für sie war.

Als Lily das Shirt auseinander faltete, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

In großen, goldenen Lettern stand auf diesem gryffindorschen Trikot nämlich _James Potter, KAPITÄN_.

Es war nicht das Trikot, das man zu einem Spiel trug, also schätzte Lily, dass es James Trainingsshirt war. Aber was, um Merlins Willen, machte das Trainingsshirt von James Potter an einem ganz normalen Samstagmorgen mit Geschenkpapier umwickelt vor ihrem Bett?

Einen Moment lang saß sie wie erstarrt da, dann dämmerte ihr langsam, was das hier zu bedeuten haben könnte - er hatte doch wohl nicht wirklich ... ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_Weihnostern?_ Ernsthaft?

Ein Laut entfuhr ihr, eine Mischung aus Schnauben und ungläubigem Kichern.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war das hier tatsächlich der Versuch des verrücktesten, nervigsten und ... ja, charmantesten Gryffindors in ganz Hogwarts, Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag zu legen.

Damit sie mit ihm ausging.

Dann besann sie sich wieder auf das Kleidungsstück in ihren Händen. Und sein Trainingsshirt – was genau hatte es denn damit auf sich?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, legte es neben sich auf das Bett und hüpfte dann ins Badezimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Als sie die Treppen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal herunterging und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreichte, wartete eine weitere Überraschung auf sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Belustigung und sie starrte James Potter höchstpersönlich an, der da vor ihr stand, einen bauschigen, weißen Bart ins Gesicht geklebt und riesige Hasenohren auf dem Kopf.

Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte leicht.

Er sah aus wie die skurrile Mischung aus einem sehr jungen, durchtrainierten Weihnachtsmann und dem Osterhasen.

"Hey ... Potter.", grüßte sie und zum ersten Mal seit Langem lag in ihrer Stimme Belustigung statt Abneigung.  
>"Ho ho, Evans.", sagte er und ahmte dabei die tiefe, dunkle Stimme des Weihnachtsmannes nach. „Sind alle Geschenke bei dir angekommen?"<p>

Sie grinste und nickte, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sein Anblick zwang ihr das Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Und ich nehme an, ein gewisses Trikot führte dich zu mir?", fragte er, die Stimme noch immer verstellt.

Sie nickte erneut.

„Nun denn – wie lautet deine Antwort?" Seine Stimme klang nun ernster und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig ernsthafter.

„Ich ..." Sie zögerte. Konnte sie wirklich nein sagen? Nicht einmal sie war so hartherzig. Und irgendwie ... hatte sie es ihm ja auch versprochen, oder?

„Ich, ähm ... also gut."

„Was?" Seine Kinnlade war heruntergeklappt und er starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe mit dir aus." Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war sie jetzt leicht nervös.

James schien sein Glück noch immer nicht ganz fassen zu können. Langsam zog er sich den Bart und die Hasenohren von Gesicht und Kopf und starrte Lily weiterhin an.

„Du – ich – ähm. Okay, also, das ist ... toll. Nicht?"

Lily starrte ihn ebenfalls einen Augenblick lang an, dann begannen ihre Augen zu funkeln und ein leises Kichern kam über ihre Lippen. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, wurde es lauter und schließlich schien es, als könnte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Sie hielt sich den Bauch vor lauter Lachen und schließlich lösten sich seine starren Gesichtszüge und seine Mundwinkel zuckten ebenfalls in die Höhe.

Als sie es schaffte, aufzuhören, lag noch immer ein Leuchten in ihren Augen und er liebte es, sie so zu sehen.

"Wow, das ist großartig, Lily.", sagte er heiser und seine Hand schoss von ganz alleine zu seinen Haaren.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie diese altbekannte Geste bemerkte, wobei sie sich über sich selber wunderte, dann nickte sie.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns ... James." Sie betonte seinen Vornamen, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand.

Zurück ließ sie einen James Potter, der aussah, als hätte er gerade das achte Weltwunder entdeckt.


End file.
